


Dropping Eaves

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not meant to intrude, nor to eavesdrop, but the door to the conference room had slid open when he passed, and the voice that had reached his ears from within was somehow… familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Eaves

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dropping Eaves  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _He had not meant to intrude, nor to eavesdrop, but the door to the conference room had slid open when he passed, and the voice that had reached his ears from within was somehow… familiar._

He had not meant to intrude, nor to eavesdrop, but the door to the conference room had slid open when he passed, and the voice that had reached his ears from within was somehow… familiar. At the same time, he was quite certain it was a voice he had never heard before. It was an intriguing conflict of fact, enough to pique his interest, and he paused a moment, his head cocking as he listened.

It was the voice of a young female, speaking in a most urgent tone, and she was- berating his captain? One eyebrow raised at that even more intriguing fact, for there were very few people that the cap- that _Jim_ would allow to talk to him thus. Spock would have thought he knew the voices on that list, but it had been several years since he had had any communication with the human, years during which Jim had clearly added one more name to the list.

“ _-could have at least **called**!_ ” the woman was saying, her tone heated. “ _But noooo, you couldn’t be bothered to take two seconds to tell me what was going on! Instead you just ran off like a crazy person, and I had to find out what happened through Academy **gossip**!_ ”

The Academy? Interesting. It stood to reason that the woman might have meant Starfleet Academy, which would indicate that she was either a teacher, or possibly a cadet. Logical, that his captain would have contacts with the teachers there, given that he had spent the last three years on Earth.

“There wasn’t _time_ to call.” The cap- _Jim’s_ voice was answering, his own tone somewhere between amused and frustrated. “The Intruder- V’ger- was heading for Earth at an incredible pace, and I _needed_ to intercept it before then.”

“ _And yet you found the time to **draft** Leonard._ ” the woman commented back, her voice dry and unimpressed. That, too, was intriguing, that this woman who Jim allowed to berate him was also familiar with the doctor. “ _I’d say I can’t believe you did that to him, except I totally can._ ”

“I don’t see him complaining- not too much, at least. Besides, the matter was- how would you say it? _Top secret_. Even if I had called, I couldn’t have told you anything about the issue.”

“ _Do you have an answer for everything?_ ” the woman asked; it may have been some time since he had spent any length of time in the company of humans, but the huff in her voice was evident.

“Well, I have yet to discover the answer to the question of life.” It was a tease, a light-hearted joke, and Spock’s eyebrow raised even higher.

“ _Ha, ha. very funny,_ ” was the deadpan response, and then she continued. “ _I’ve gotta go, it’s almost time for my next class, but don’t think you’ve heard the end of this, mister._ ”

“Of course I haven’t, Buffy. I wouldn’t presume to think that. Enjoy your class. Kirk out.”

Buffy. It was- an odd name, for a human, and yet it seemed to strike some chord within him. But there was a shuffle, the sound of Jim turning off his monitor, and Spock abruptly began to walk once more, continuing his path to his quarters. Perhaps he would ask Jim about this ‘Buffy,’ later. Until that time, he could put in a search for the name, to see what information he could find.


End file.
